1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety switch of a paper shredder, and more particularly to a safety switch installed on a paper shredder, wherein the switch is used to cut off a power switch momentarily at a same time when a scrap paper bin is opened, by using a principle of magnetic repulsion and attraction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All paper shredders are installed with power switches. As a user often forgets to turn off the power switch after shredding papers, it is possible that fingers can be cut when the user pulls out a scrap paper bin to clear paper chips, due to that the power switch has not been turned off.